monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Yian Garuga
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Ears will fold back |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Great Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Volcanic Hollow, Ruined Pinnacle, Gorge, Fortress Ruins, Esther Lake, Ancestral Tomb, Ancient Forest, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 1744.50 887.3 |Monster Relations = Deadeye Yian Garuga One-Eared Yian Garuga Scarred Yian Garuga Yian Kut-Ku Blue Yian Kut-Ku |Generation = Second* }}Yian Garuga is a Bird Wyvern officially introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Despite technically appearing after the debut of Scarred Yian Garuga, Scarred Yian Garugas are officially considered Variants of Yian Garuga. Physiology Yian Garuga has a striking purple coloration, large defensive spikes, and an extremely tough shell. Its beak is sharp and jagged, and it possesses a silver mane around the edge of its face. Abilities Yian Garuga possesses a poisonous tail club and can produce ear-splitting roars to stop foes in their tracks. It is quite crafty and will avoid pitfall traps. In addition, it is unaffected by sonic bombs. Behavior Highly aggressive for a Bird Wyvern, Yian Garuga is known to behave similar to a Rathian, as well as sharing a very similar set of attacks. Habitat Yian Garuga has been observed in forested areas such as the Jungle, Gorge, Great Forest, Forest and Hills, Esther Lake, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, and Guiding Lands. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter Freedom (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Yian Garuga Guides.'' MHWI Element/Status Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Yian Garuga Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Yian Garuga Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Yian Garuga Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Yian Garuga Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Yian Garuga Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Scarred Yian Garuga Main Article: 'Scarred Yian Garuga'' A Variant of Yian Garuga introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom. Deadeye Yian Garuga Main Article: 'Deadeye Yian Garuga'' A Deviant of Yian Garuga that appears in Monster Hunter Generations. Hardcore (HC) Yian Garuga HC Yian Garuga has a poison stained beak, more spikes on its tail and new attacks including: releasing a mist of poison during a tail flip; screaming extremely loud while charging at a target; screaming while jumping into the air and spitting 3 fire balls directly below. One-Eared Yian Garuga Main Article: 'One-Eared Yian Garuga'' A Variant of Yian Garuga featured in Monster Hunter Online. Gallery For more images, see Yian Garuga Photo Gallery YianGarugaBod.jpg|MHFU MHGen-Yian Garuga Screenshot 001.jpg|MHGen FrontierGen-Yian Garuga HG Screenshot 001.jpg|Frontier High Grade Edition MHWI-Yian Garuga Screenshot 001.jpg|MHW: Iceborne Music Themes Notes References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Large Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:MHST Monsters